Amor Al Fin
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: Lizzie... nos amamos ¿Por qué no dejar que nuestros corazones hablen solos? Esto que acaba de pasar es solo la muestra más clara de lo mucho que nos deseamos. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz, solo déjame intentarlo. Oneshot


_**Amor Al fin**_

 _ **Hola! Soy nueva en el fanfic de O &P, por favor no sean rudos conmigo, estoy algo intimidada pues he leído algunos fics de este fandom totalmente hermosos y adictivos. Quise probar suerte y espero que les guste, si es así por favor dejen su review para alimentar mi espíritu.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jane Austen (y a quien sea que se haya quedado con los créditos de sus obras)**_

Charles y Jane Bingley tenían poco más de un año de casados ya, el sonido de un bebé llorando inundaba las primeras horas de la mañana. La señorita Elizabeth Benet acudió al rescate de su sobrino. El pequeño con apenas un par de meses clamaba atención de inmediato, demostrando que tenía pulmones fuertes.

Elizabeth Benet estaba de visita en Netherfield por unos días a petición de su hermana, ya que a pesar de tener los sirvientes necesarios para cuidar a su pequeño, ella era más de la idea de que la familia debía atender al recién nacido para que nunca sufriera de soledad, no por ello malcriándolo.

-Hola pequeño... mi cielo... - en cuanto el pequeño escuchó la voz de su tía calló buscándola con la mirada- Elizabeth se acercó a la cuna bastante bien iluminada por el sol de la mañana- Estas muy activo esta mañana mi vida, no querrás darle dolor de cabeza a tu mami tan temprano verdad?

El pequeño rio y pataleó juguetón. Elizabeth lo sacó de la cuna para satisfacción del bebé. Cambió sus pijamas y lo puso muy guapo, con su minúsculo chaleco y pantaloncitos, era un amor verlo, tan parecido a sus padres, tez blanca y con mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello rubio como sus padres y los ojos verdes de su padre. Lizzie no pudo resistir la tentación de besarle las mejillas rosadas y gorditas.

-Detente Lizzie o te comerás a mi hijo- Bromeo su hermana Jane desde la puerta

-No puedo evitarlo, es tan bello.

-Lo sé, tan parecido a Charles- Jane estaba en el umbral de la puerta admirando a Sobrino y tía - El desayuno está listo, estamos esperando un invitado esta mañana. Espero no tengas tanta hambre como para esperarlo lo suficiente.

-No te preocupes, esperaré ¿quién es el invitado?

-Es una sorpresa, vamos a bajar.

Las hermanas bajaron al salón donde los esperaba Charles leyendo el periódico.

-Mi pequeño príncipe, buenos días Lizzie

-Buenos días Charles, tu pequeño estaba muy activo esta mañana, se empeña en demostrarnos que tan fuertes son sus pulmones.

-Mi pequeño se hará escuchar siempre, es una buena señal.

Charles le hacía unos mimos a su hijo sin quitárselo de los brazos a Lizzie. De pronto recordó que tenía un obsequio para su hijo de su viaje a Londres que aún no había entregado, salió de la sala disculpándose para ir a su habitación.

-Oh Lizzie, olvidé preparar el biberón de mi pequeño Albert, iré a la cocina, ¿puedes quedarte con él un poco más?

-Claro Jane, sabes que amo a tu hijo como si fuera mío.

Las hermanas se dedicaron una sincera sonrisa y Jane salió hacia la cocina. Lizzie se quedó con el pequeño Albert en sus brazos, le dio un largo beso en la frente al pequeño que estaba muy tranquilo en los brazos de su tía. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y amor dedicado a su sobrino, viéndolo como la personita más encantadora del universo y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. No escuchó los pasos que anunciaban la entraba al salón de alguien. Así la encontró Fitzwilliam Darcy, con su sobrino en brazos sonriente y dandole una tierna sonrisa para repetir un beso largo, la luz de la ventana le recortaba la silueta dejándole a Darcy una bella visión de algo que él mismo deseaba... a Elizabeth Benet y un bebé propio.

Sus pies se movieron directamente hacia ella asustándola cuando Lizzie se percató de su presencia.

-Señor Darcy, no lo escuché, me ha dado un susto enorme.

-Sé que no me escuchó, pero tampoco quise anunciarme, no quería interrumpir su momento con el pequeño.

-¡Mira esto Albert, mira lo que te trajo papá de Londres!- gritaba Charles desde antes de entrar por la puerta - Oh! Darcy, mi buen amigo, no escuché que llegabas, justo a tiempo para el desayuno!

-Buenos días Charles, gracias por tu invitación a tu hogar, siempre es grato volver. Veo que tu hijo se ha encariñado con su tía

-¡Vaya que si! solo Elizabeth puede con mi pequeño, ni siquiera Jane puede tranquilizarlo tanto como mi bella hermana Lizzie. Ha sido muy generosa con nosotros al darnos su tiempo. Incluso pasan horas en la biblioteca, ¿puedes creerlo? Lizzie lee libros infantiles todo el tiempo y Albert se queda tan quieto y atento que cuando termina se queda dormido de inmediato.

-Tal vez lo aburro demasiado- Opinó Lizzie apenada de que le contaran al señor Darcy sus momentos con su sobrino.

-Opino lo contrario, creo que le está dando los mejores momentos de su vida señorita Benet-comentó el señor Darcy dándole una sonrisa galante- ¿Puedo cargarlo? -Preguntó a su amigo

-Por supuesto! Vamos Albert! ve con tu tío Darcy- lo animó su padre

Cuando Elizabeth se lo dio a Darcy, éste no pudo evitar el roce de su mano a uno de los senos de Lizzie, ambos se sonrojaron y sus miradas se encontraron irremediablemente, sin embargo Charles no lo notó debido a que estaba viendo a otro lado.

Cuando Jane entró de nuevo con el biberón saludó a Darcy con una sonrisa y una reverencia, le entregó el biberón al señor Darcy que no parecía dispuesto a regresarle su hijo a Jane, él quería sentir al pequeño Albert y por una fracción de tiempo sentir que era propio. Lo miró con amor ante tal pensamiento dedicándole una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Elizabeth encontrándolo encantador y más guapo.

Después de que Albert se bebiera el biberón cayó en un estado de sueño tal que pudieron ir al comedor a desayunar con total confianza de que ni el ruido más fuerte lo despertaría.

Cuando Jane y Charles subieron a ver a su hijo Lizzie decidió salir a caminar por el largo jardín de la mansión de Netherfield. Darcy por su parte estaba inmerso en la lectura del periódico que había dejado Charles en la mesita de té. Cuando vio al objeto de sus afectos salir a caminar no le tomó demasiado tiempo ir tras ella.

Lizzie caminaba distraída entre los árboles, a momentos disfrutando del sonido de los pájaros, otras veces del viento cálido que le levantaba algunos mechones de cabello que se habían salido de su moño. Estaba admirando lo alto de unos árboles, el contraste de sus hojas verdes y los rayos del sol que se colaban entre ellos que dio un paso sin fijarse en la raíz salida de uno de esos árboles. Lanzó un grito de sorpresa al tropezar, creyó que caería pero unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura evitando que cayera.

Sorprendida y agradecida giró su rostro para ver quién era su salvador.

-Señor Darcy... que agradable sorpresa- comentó aún alterada por el susto de tropezar.

-¿Tiene la mala costumbre de caminar sin ver lo que pisa señorita Benet?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona provocando que Lizzie se sonrojara.

Hacía tiempo que ellos se dedicaban miradas cómplices, pero el señor Darcy no había vuelto a declarársele luego de que se arreglaran los malos entendidos entre ellos, quedando solamente como amigos cercanos debido a su amistad con Charles.

Aprovechando la visible vulnerabilidad de Lizzie, Darcy la cargó con cuidado tomándola de las rodillas y la espalda.

-Señor Darcy, puedo caminar, no es más que una ligera torcedura, nada grave, estaré bien en un momento.

-Lo sé señorita Benet, sé que usted es una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero por solo un momento deje que me preocupe por usted.

Lizzie no dijo nada más, ella estaba consciente de su admiración hacia él, se pegó más al torso del señor Darcy y aspiró su esencia que fue como encender la mecha de su pasión. Estiró su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, lo que hizo que éste bajara el rostro para verla. Detuvo sus pasos mirándose fijamente, sin poderse detener Lizzie se impulsó un poco para alcanzar sus labios. Su intensión era darle un beso tierno y suave pero en cuanto ambos rosaron sus labios fue como si un volcán explotara en su interior. Se besaban con pasión y ardor. Darcy la bajó para quedar de pié arrinconándola contra un árbol grande y fuerte. No separaban sus labios más que para tomar algo de aire entre besos. El señor Darcy acarició sus labios con su lengua provocándole a Lizzie un gemido cortó de satisfacción. Lizzie no quería parar, no quería abrir los ojos por nada del mundo, quería quedarse así con él. Sintiendo su respiración, sus labios y su pasión. Las grandes manos del caballero se deslizaron por su costado enmarcando su figura, subieron de nuevo por su espalda y bajaron de nuevo pero esta vez hasta sus glúteos apretándola contra él. Lizzie gimió una vez más al sentirlo tan ardiente por ella. Por su parte la joven se sintió valiente y comenzó a desabotonar el saco y el chaleco del caballero, pasando sus manos por su torso pudo sentir lo duro que eran sus músculos arrancándole suaves gemidos que la incitaban a continuar tocándolo al escucharlo.

Darcy subió una de sus manos para acariciar uno de los senos de Lizzie.

-Will... -Escucharla decir su nombre entre besos y con esa voz tan sensual no hizo más que provocarle más. Quería besar todo su cuerpo y hacerla suya ahí mismo sin decoro. Con la libertad de amarse tanto como deseaban.

Estaban tan absortos en su sentir que al escuchar como una rama se tronaba se espantaron. Darcy tomó a Lizzie contra su pecho abrazándola, pudo sentir sus corazones desbocados entre la excitación y el miedo.

Ambos abrieron enormemente los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Charles el que se había internado para buscarlos, preocupado porque pelearan de nuevo como era su costumbre. La cara del señor Bingley era un poema entre la sorpresa, lo cómico de la situación y un dilema por no saber que decir o hacer. Solo atinó a mover las manos dando a entender que él no sabía ni quería saber lo que pasaba, dio media vuelta y salió a grandes zancadas para regresar a la mansión.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Que estamos haciendo?- Lizzie se separó de Darcy apenada. Se tapó la boca sintiendo el cosquilleo de los besos recién dados. Su mirada confundida le decía Darcy que no sabía qué hacer.

-Lizzie... nos amamos ¿Por qué no dejar que nuestros corazones hablen solos? Esto que acaba de pasar es solo la muestra más clara de lo mucho que nos deseamos. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz, solo déjame intentarlo

-¿De verdad aún me amas tanto?- preguntó con esperanza Lizzie

-Nunca dejé de amarte... - se acercó para abrazarla y darle un beso tierno en la frente - Elizabeth Benet, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Lizzie lo abrazo por debajo de su chaleco aún desabrochado. Comenzó a reír suavemente entre los brazos de su amor.

-Si quiero Will, quiero hacerte feliz también.

Duraron unos minutos más abrazados calmando sus corazones y sus cuerpos. Cuando se sintieron preparados se separaron, Lizzie le abotonó de nuevo el chaleco y el saco. Caminaban de la mano regresando tranquilamente a la mansión. Se dedicaban miradas cómplices y sonrisas disimuladas para no reír a carcajadas de felicidad.

Cuando entraron a la mansión el pequeño Albert ya estaba despierto y en los brazos de Charles que al verlos se sonrojó hasta las orejas y disimuló su sonrisa tapándose los labios con la cabecita calva de su bebé. Jane que había sido informada por un Charles muy nervioso los miró con algo de confusión.

-Ahm... están...un poco... mm... un poco... despeinados - Dijo Jane nerviosa señalándose la cabeza a lo que Lizzie y Darcy se miraron entre ellos apenados - Señor Darcy... su corbatín está... - Esta vez señalándose Jane el cuello.

Darcy y Lizzie estaban rojos hasta las orejas. Solo escucharon como Charles soltaba el aire de una risa mal contenida girándose hacia la ventana con su bebé sirviéndole de disimulo.

-No es mi intensión asustarlos - comentó Charles sin girarse- pero... Lizzie tus padres acaban de bajar del carruaje y vienen para acá, será mejor que vayan a arreglarse, no querrán dar una mala impresión como por ejemplo... que se aman...

Dicho esto ambos salieron a toda prisa por la puerta del salón para ir a sus habitaciones y arreglarse la ropa y el cabello. Charles al fin pudo estallar en una carcajada que Lizzie y Darcy alcanzaron a escuchar cuando salían y a Jane reprendiéndolo con diversión en la voz, Lizzie estaba segura que su hermana también estaba riéndose de ella.

-Estoy tan apenada señor Darcy...

-Es curioso, pero yo no lo estoy- le dijo con seguridad mientras subían corriendo las escaleras de la mansión tomados de la mano.

Se despidieron para entrar en sus habitaciones.

-Mi querida Jane! Mi querido señor Bingley- entró la señora Benet con los brazos abiertos, listos para abrazarlos

-Mamá, Papá, que bueno que vinieron, ¿a que debemos su visita?

-Perdón por venir sin avisar querida- se disculpó su padre

-No diga eso suegro, es más que bienvenido en nuestro hogar, por favor tomen asiento.

Todos se acomodaron en los elegantes sillones.

-Tenemos importantes noticias para Lizzie, ¿dónde está? - preguntó su madre.

-Vendrá en un momento.

En ese momento entró el señor Darcy, saludó a los recién llegados con una reverencia y una actitud sonriente dejándolos un poco desconcertados ya que aunque habían tratado más al joven, bien sabían que esa sonrisa no era algo común en él.

-Mamá! Papá!- Gritó Lizzie entrando al salón, se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que le devolvió el abrazo y un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Lizzie, tenemos grandes noticias para ti- Comentó emocionada su madre

-¿Noticias? ¿Qué clase de noticias?- preguntó Lizzie curiosa apartándose para sentarse junto al señor Darcy en otro de los sillones

-¡Cuéntale querido! - animó la señora Benet

-No veo la importancia de esto, en fin, esta mañana muy temprano acudió a nuestra casa un joven- comentó su padre con voz entre indiferente y aburrida

-El coronel Carter, lo recuerdas? regresaron los militares a Meryton - Su madre era un manojo de nervios y emoción desbordante

-Qué lástima que hayan vuelto - comentó Lizzie recordando la tragedia que habían pasado hacía un tiempo por culpa de Wickham y Lydia

-Oh no querida! es algo bueno! -Comentó su madre con voz chillona sin notar la indiferencia en la voz de su hija

-Como decía - continuó su padre- El coronel Carter acudió esta mañana muy decidido, se ha plantado frente a mí y me ha...

-Ha pedido tu mano Lizzie!- Interrumpió la señora Bennet a su marido con un grito de júbilo- ¡Oh estoy tan feliz! dos hijas casadas con militares, no puedo creerlo.

Los rostros de Charles, Jane y Lizzie eran de terror, Darcy por su parte siempre contenido, no mostró la furia que lo inundó pero cerró sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos.

-¿Y qué contestaste papá? - Lizzie se levantó sin darse cuenta ansiosa por saber la respuesta de su padre

-¡Que sí, por supuesto! - comentó feliz su madre

-¡Padre! - Alzó la voz Jane con total incredulidad - ¿es eso cierto? ¿has dado la mano de Elizabeth?

-Sería un idiota si lo hiciera, no sería digno de ser su padre. Por supuesto que no he dado mi respuesta aún, solo le dije que le daría mi respuesta después de conversarlo con mi hija. Así que Lizzie, necesito saber tu sentir por el señor Carter.

Lizzie se sintió menos tensa al escuchar a su padre. El señor Darcy aún sentado tomó la mano izquierda de Lizzie y se la llevó a los labios en un beso tranquilizador para ella que solo veía al suelo. Este acto hizo que la sonrisa de la señora Benet se borrara de su rostro y el señor Benet arqueara la ceja en una silenciosa pregunta. El señor Darcy se levantó junto a Lizzie pero no soltó su mano, por el contrario, la apretó con firmeza para que ella se sintiera más segura.

-Señor y Señora Benet... hace unos momento la señorita Elizabeth me ha prometido su mano en matrimonio, espero que esto no sea un problema para ustedes dada la felicidad que demuestran al saber que el coronel Carter la pretende del mismo modo que yo.

-¿Es eso cierto Lizzie? - preguntó su padre

-Si padre, yo amo al señor Darcy hace tiempo, él es amable, generoso y muy atento.

-Y yo amo a su hija profundamente desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Por favor papá... - Suplicó Lizzie a su padre con voz queda y angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-Nunca creí encontrar a un hombre que te mereciera, pero veo que ya lo has encontrado- El señor Benet se levantó y estiró su mano hacia el señor Darcy que soltó la mano de Lizzie para estrechar la de su futuro suegro- En ese caso, les doy mis bendiciones- habló emocionado su padre

Lizzie corrió a abrazar a su padre con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias papá

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi hija! ¡La señora de Pemberley! ¡No puedo creer lo afortunada que soy! ¡Mi hija!

Lizzie abrazó emocionada a su madre que se alegraba más por ella misma que por su hija, pero lejos de ofenderse Lizzie rio al conocer de sobra el carácter egoísta de su madre.

Darcy no pudo contenerse, abrazó a Lizzie por la cintura y la cargó girando con ella en una lluvia de risas de parte de todos.

Todos ahí abrazaron y felicitaban a los recién prometidos. Abrieron una de las mejores botellas de vino para festejar y brindar en su honor.

Darcy se acercó al oído de su amada y le susurró...

-Lo que pasó en el bosque no es nada en comparación con lo que te haré en la noche de bodas

Lizzie se sonrojó y no pudo evitar morderse el labio con una hermosa sonrisa poniendo su mejor mirada retadora.

-Estaré esperando con gusto por usted, señor Darcy

-¿Es eso un reto, señora Darcy?

-¿Y si lo fuera... Will?

-Me encantan los retos, Lizzie...

Ambos se miraban los labios impacientes y deseosos de besarse, pero tuvieron que resistir la tentación hasta que sus padres se fueron de regreso a Longbourn. Una vez solos y escondidos de las miradas curiosas de los Bingley pudieron dedicarse algunos besos apasionados sin llegar a nada tan apasionado como en el bosque. Sabían que la espera valdría la pena.

 **¿Y... bien? jitomatazos? ¿felicitaciones? ¿palabras de aliento? ¡vamos vamos! que muero por saber que opinan!**

 **With Love...**


End file.
